


Flames from the Abyss

by ngeonger



Series: KR Ghost Finale Crackship/Rarepair Countdown [3]
Category: Kamen Rider Ghost
Genre: Other, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:04:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7692547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ngeonger/pseuds/ngeonger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As with all his other sufferings, Makoto suffered alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flames from the Abyss

The torture that Makoto underwent under Deep Specter was a far cry from Takeru's illuminating and bond building talks with the Heroic Eyecons. As with all his other sufferings, Makoto suffered alone.

It took place whenever his body caved in and entered sleep. Before he realized that he had closed his eyes, he would find himself back on the beach where he first used Deep Specter. Except on this unreal beach, Deep Specter was unwilling to be used.

The familiar disembodied purple cloak would rise above him with hollow eyes that spelled his doom. No matter how many times this happened, he would always instinctively take a step back. For this, Deep Specter unleashed fiery tendrils from under the cloak that lashed onto him.

_"Fukami Makoto…"_

The echo of his own name rammified that this punishment was meant for him. Flames descended upon his shoulders and his sides, sending him sprawling across the sand. In that prostrate position, he could not fend the flames from next whipping down his back, his thighs and his legs.

The exertions of his useless writhing and screaming sent sweat flowing down his face. Through his increasingly hazy vision, he gazed at the sea a few mere metres in front of him.

The sea--a large body of water and his final source of salvation.

_"Fukami…Makoto…"_

Each drawn out pause was ladened with a threat.

As Makoto began crawling towards the sea, multiple fiery tendrils tugged at his limbs. The tendrils would burn themselves out, searing fire into Makoto's flesh before dissipating into a clamping heat. He thought he could hear the blood in him boiling as the flames snaked around his throat. Smoke arose from his charred flesh and entered his nostrils such that Deep Specter was choking him from both within and without.

One moment he was clawing against the sand, the friction of the fine grains tearing at his skin, and in the next he was awake clawing on his futon. The cold sweat on his skin contrasted against the fire of Deep Specter, grounding him in reality. Without checking, he knew that raised welts and burn marks flecked with scabs would somehow appear underneath his clothes.

Sitting upright, Makoto took a deep breath of cool morning air. At least he still had his waking hours to relieve him of Deep Specter's torture. Until his fight with the Ganma was over, he would not be free of the fearsome eyecon. Until the day he could feel whole as a human again.


End file.
